pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Venright
Steve Venright (born September 16, 1961) is a Canadian poet, visual artist, photographer, and entrepreneur."Venright, Steve (1961-)," Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Dec. 24, 2011. Life Venright was born Steven Thomas Burton Wright in Sarnia, Ontario. At age 17 he began writing under the anagram Stewart Venright, before assuming his current pseudonym a few years later. After moving to Toronto in the early 1980s, Venright quickly integrated into a burgeoning experimental poetry scene. Also engaged in various forms of visual arts, including photography, collage and 'variegraphy' (a term of the artist's own devising), Venright has exhibited his work in solo and group shows. His visual works also frequently appear in his books. As a photographer, he is perhaps best known for his portraits of many prominent Canadian writers. Venright is also an entrepreneur, having created and managed Alter Sublime Neurotechnologies, Torpor Vigil Industries and TVI Soundworks. The former was a business devoted to the distribution and sale of therapeutic brainwave entrainment devices. Torpor Vigil Industries is an umbrella name for Venright's work in various media. TVI Soundworks is a Canadian avant garde/experimental music label owned by Venright, which has issued five CDs to date. Writing Venright is the author of 5 trade collections of poetry as well as numerous chapbooks and leaflets. His writing is characterized by compact forms, extraordinarily vivid, fantastic imagery, and a frequently absurdist sense of humor. Publications Poetry *''It Lies on the Grass Now and Then...'' Toronto: Curvd H&Z, 1983. *''The Grace''. Toronto: Spider Plots in Rat Holes, 1984. *''Visitations. Toronto: Underwhich Editions, 1986. *''Notes Concerning the Departure of My Nervous System. ''Toronto: Contra Mundo Press, 1991. *''Instructions for Disposal. Toronto: Pangen Subway Ritual, 1993. *''Straunge Wunder, or, The metalirious pleasures of neuralchemy.'' Toronto: Tortoiseshell & Black, 1996. *''A Neureality''. Toronto: Martin Garth Press, 2000. *''Spiral Agitator.'' Toronto: Coach House, 2000. *''The Sleepy Turbine''. Toronto: LyricalMyrical, 2004. *''Illustrated Venright English Dictionary''. Toronto: BookThug, 2004. *''Floors of Enduring Beauty''. Toronto: Mansfield Press, 2007. *''The Least You Can Do Is Be Magnificent: Selected and new writings, 1983-2016''. Vancouver, BC: Anvil Press, 2016. Anthologized *''Surreal Estate.'' Toronto: Mercury Editions, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Steve Venright, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 10, 2015. Audio / video *Christopher Dewdney, A Natural History of Southern Ontario (CD; producer). Toronto: Coach House, 2004. See also *Concrete poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Venright, Steve (1961-) ("The Long and Short of It") at Representative Poetry Online. ;Books *Steve Venright at Amazon.com ;About *Steve Venright at Anvil Press Poetry *Steve Venright at Coach House Books *"From Cold Mesmer to Spiral Agitator: Some thoughts on Steve Venright" at Open Book Toronto, 2010 *Steve Venright Official website *"Artist of the Week: Steve Venright, interview with Kerry Zentner]" at Mondo Magazine, 2007 *Great Canadian Writer's Craft Interview: Steve Venright, Open Book Toronto, 2013 ;Etc. *Torpor Vigil Industries Official website. Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Sarnia Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Concrete poets